The One with the Nap Partners
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: The episode with the one with the Nap Partners! Akatsuki style! Joey: Hidan Ross: Tobi Rachel: My OC, Kairi Pheobe: Hoshi, my friend's OC Monica: Konan Chandler: Pein
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Friends! **The one with the nap partners.**

Ross: Tobi

Monica: Konan

Rachel: Kairi

Joey: Hidan

Chandler: Pein

Phoebe: Hoshi

**Konan and Pein are getting married and now Konan is choosing who to be her maid of honor…Kairi or Hoshi….**

Konan took a bite of her food and set down her fork. Kairi and Hoshi, who very best friends, sat next to each other, eating quietly. Kairi looked up and smiled, "So, why have you decided to pamper us with this food, Konan?"

Konan took in a deep breath and wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin. "Well, the reason I brought you two here, is because I want you to be my maid of honor." Kairi and Hoshi's faces brightened and they grabbed each other's hands, "This is it, Hoshi!"

Hoshi smiled warmingly and Kairi said, "I really hope it's you, dear!" Hoshi smiled and excitedly fidgeted in her seat. "I hope it's me too!" Kairi smiled and they turned their attention back to Konan. Hoshi sighed and looked back at her.

Konan fidgeted and put her hands together, "First of all, I love you two, so much. And you're both so important to me." Kairi cut her off and said, "Okay, yadda yadda yadda, WHO IS IT?!"

Konan looked uneasily down and said, "You know I've been thinking we should come up with a system where we could trade off being maid of honor for each other. Like, if Hoshi were mine-"

Hoshi gasped and said, "Yes! Oh oh oh!" Kairi glared at Hoshi and she tilted her head to the side. "Like she said, LIKE IF!"

Hoshi smiled and said, "Still…" Konan continued, "Anyway, if Hoshi were mine, Kairi were yours and I was Kairi's. That way it would be fair." Kairi thought about it for a while and said, "You know, that's a pretty good idea…"

Hoshi nodded, "I'll do that! Now who gets to be yours?" Konan chuckled and put her hands in her lap and looked down, "Well, that's the best part. You guys get to decide!"

Kairi and Hoshi's draw dropped. The both grew quiet and uneasily looked at the table. Hoshi looked back at Konan, "Wh-Why is that the best part?"

"Because I don't have to." Konan said and chuckled. Hoshi laughed sarcastically, Kairi sighed, "Of course, we will help you decide. We will do anything we can to help you! And I'd like to make a toast…" She raised her glass into the air, followed by Hoshi and Konan. "To the future of Mrs. Pein Bing, my best friend…and truly one of the nicest people I've-"

She was cut off by Konan's finger, "Oh no, really not siding." Kairi sighed and took a sip of wine, "Fine…"

They all took a sip of wine. Suddenly, a girl stood up and walked over, "Excuse me, I overheard you and…are you marrying Pein Bing?" Konan smiled and nodded.

The girl nodded and said, "Huh, good luck!" And walked away.

Hoshi smiled and watched as she left, "Awwww, good luck to you too!" Yet she finished with a snap. "What a nice lady!" She said sarcastically.


	2. Die Hard

**The men, Hidan Tobi and Pein, are watching Die Hard…Twice…**

Pein clapped his hands and stated, "Die hard, still great!" Tobi nodded and Hidan agreed. "Hey, what do you say we make it a double feature?" Hidan asked as he moved for the bag of videos. Pein smiled, "What else did ya rent?"

Hidan reached into the bag and pulled out a video, "Dei Hard 2!" Pein grabbed it and looked at it slowly, growing silent. "Hidan, this is die hard one again."

Hidan smiled and grabbed it, "Yea, I was thinking if we watch it again, it's die hard 2!"

"Hidan, we just saw it!" Tobi said slowly. Hidan looked over to Tobi and smiled, "And?"

Tobi smiled, "And it would be cool to see it again!" Hidan nodded and gave him a high five. "DIE HARD!" They said together. Pein grew quiet and Tobi looked over at him, "Dude, you didn't say die hard…is everything okay?" He took a jug from his beer.

Pein stood up, "Yea, I-I just got plans, that's all." Tobi sighed, "Well, John McLane had plans!"

Pein sighed, "Well, I just wanna leave before Hidan gets all worked up and starts calling everybody bitch."

Hidan looked at him weird, "What are you talking about, bitch?" Pein shrugged and walked out of the room.


End file.
